batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Gallery
Concept Designs Early Robin Design by Bruce Timm.jpg|Early Design by Bruce Timm Robin Design by Kevin Nowlan.jpg|Design by Kevin Nowlan Episodes Galleries 'Christmas With the Joker' CWtJ 09 - Batman and Robin.png CWtJ 13 - Robin.png CWtJ 63 - Cannon Destroyed.JPG CWtJ 69 - Batman and Robin.jpg 'Fear of Victory' FoV 14 - Robin.jpg FoV 15 - Terror.jpg FoV 21 - Batman and Robin.jpg FoV 22 - Robin.jpg FoV 25 - Robin.jpg FoV 27 - Robin.jpg FoV 43 - Robin.jpg FoV 55 - Robin.jpg FoV 56 - Robin conquers fear.jpg FoV 57 - Robin.jpg 'Robin's Reckoning Part I' RR I 01 - Robin.jpg RR I 04 - Robin.jpg RR I 10 - Robin.jpg RR I 30 - Young Dick Grayson.jpg|Dick as a kid at the Haley's Circus RR I 37 - Dick and Gordon.jpg RR I 41 - Robin and Alfred.jpg RR I 65 - Dick Grayson.jpg RR I 70 - Robin.jpg 'Robin's Reckoning Part II' RR II 01 - Robin.jpg RR II 03 - Dick Grayson.jpg Rr II 10 - Grayson searchs Zucco.jpg RR II 21 - Dick and Zucco.jpg RR II 44 - Robin.jpg RR II 47 - Robin.jpg 'Night of the Ninja' NN 19 - Dick Grayson.jpg NN 59 - Robin.jpg NN 60 - Robin vs Kyodai.jpg NN 65 - Robin.jpg 'If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? & What is Reality?' SR 37 - Robin.jpg SR 39 - Robin.jpg WR 06 - Robin.jpg WR 18 - Virtual Reality.jpg 'I Am the Night & Dreams in Darkness' IN 38 - Dick Grayson.jpg Redbird.png IN 46.1 - Robin.jpg DiD 44 - Robin Vision.jpg|Dreams in Darkness 'The Mechanic & Shadow of the Bat Part I' M 06 - Robin.jpg M 50 - Airbag.jpg M 53 - Batman and Robin.jpg SB P1 51 - Robin.jpg SB P1 52 - Dick Grayson.jpg 'The Demon's Quest Part I' TDQ I 04 - Robin.jpg TDQ I 05 - Robin.jpg TDQ I 06 - Teen Wonder.jpg Robin Attacked.jpg TDQ I 10 - Robin.jpg TDQ I 49 - Robin.jpg 'Bane & Baby-Doll' B 39 - Robin.jpg B 46 - Robin.jpg BD 48 - Robin.jpg 'The Lion and the Unicorn' LU 01 - Dick.jpg LU 02 - Richard.jpg LU 04 - Dick.jpg LU 06 - Dick.jpg LU 13 - Dick.jpg LU 31 - Robin.jpg LU 69 - Hands.jpg 'Showdown & Riddler's Reform' S 69 - Robin.jpg|Showdown RR 15 - Dick.jpg|Riddler's Reform RR 16 - Grayson.jpg RR 70 - Dick.jpg 'Second Chance, Harley's Holiday & Batgirl Returns' SC 17 - Robin.jpg SC 19 - Robin.jpg SC 30 - Busted.jpg SC 35 - Robin.jpg Robin.png SC 72 - Robin.jpg HH 39 - Robin.jpg HH 56 - Robin.jpg BR 37 - Robin.jpg BR 52 - Robin.jpg BR 62 - Robin.jpg 'Lock-Up, Make 'Em Laugh & Deep Freeze' L 37 - Robin.jpg ML 46 - Robin.jpg DF 10 - Robin.jpg DF 11 - Kiss.jpg DF 45 - Robin.jpg DF 66 - Frozen.jpg DF 68 - Robin.jpg 'Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero' SZ 09 - Robin.jpg SZ 18 - Dick Grayson.jpg SZ 43 - Dick Grayson.jpg SZ 45 - Dick Grayson.jpg SZ 46 - Dick.jpg SZ 50 - Dick.jpg SZ 53 - Grayson.jpg SZ 101 - Robin.jpg SZ 105 - Robin.jpg SZ 108 - Robin.jpg SZ 109 - Robin.jpg SZ 116 - Robin.jpg SZ 151 - Robin.jpg SZ 158 - Robin.jpg Production Images Christmas With the Joker -Robin Litograph.jpg Robin Character Profile Production Cel.jpg|Character Profile Production Cel Arkham City Robin.jpg|Animated Robin skin for the video game Batman: Arkham City Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Dick Grayson Images Category:Robin Images